Pokemon 100 One-shots Challenge
by Cyber the Autobot
Summary: The general rating will be K plus for that in-between thing. Prompt 2: After so many trials and errors, he finally had it, the one prize that he wanted: the Relic Crown. -Cyber the Femme does not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If she did, she would make a Pokemon game besides Conquest where Eevee was the only starter.-
1. Prompt 1-Injured

Hello, my name is Cyber the Femme and I decided to take the 100 one-shots writing challenge! I know this has been done time and time again, but as a chance to showcase my (hopefully) improved writing skills, I decided what the heck and just did it.

Now, if you look on my profile, you will see that I'm also writing Pokemon one-shots on Quotev. That means that I'll be updating two one-shots series, the latter in a time limit.

One of the rules of the 100 one-shots challenge is that this isn't time based. That means that I'll update whenever I have free time and inspiration. And it can take a while. For example, somebody following the challenge is writing in the Legend of Zelda archive, and a year later they haven't even reached 50!

Just as a side note, most of these will take place in the games or include characters from the games. If anyone seems OOC, that's probably why. I haven't watched the anime in a while so I don't remember/know something you might. The same applies with the manga;I literally only have 3 Pokemon mangas, so I don't know what you might know.

Now, as per the rules, I will write my first prompt right...now.

* * *

Prompt 1

Injured

Rated T for death

* * *

It had been too much.

It wasn't like it was a really strong pokemon in the first place, but that blasted boy showed no mercy.

"Hah, how do you expect to win with such a weak pokemon? You're more than this, Blue."

"I'm proving that I can be strong, even with a weak pokemon. How about you, Red? Your wittle Charmander doing fine?"

"Shut up, Blue! Besides, it's now a Charmeleon, thank you very much."

Looking back on that day, he probably shouldn't have insulted Red's Charmeleon.

"Go! Charmeleon!"

"Oh, you wanted to have a weak pokemon vs. weak pokemon fight? By all means, be my guest."

His "weak" pokemon Raticate actually wasn't very weak, at least in Raticate standards. Sure, it was an accidental Pokeball catch, but Blue had seen some potential and added it onto the team.

"Charmeleon, let's finish it. Skull Bash."

An extremely lucky TM find. And it just had to be Red that found it.

Like it's name, Skull Bash was a bash with, well, the skull. But Charmeleon took it one step farther. It bashed its skull into _Raticate's_ skull. The force and impact was an immediate one-hit KO.

Luckily, that was his second-to-last pokemon, so he made Wartortle lose and hurried to the Pokemon Center with a small speech delivered at Red to not hurt his pride. The whole time, he whispered words of comfort-something Blue had only done when he was still friends with Red-into Raticate's ear.

The poor pokemon was put in emergency care as soon as he yelled "Nurse Joy!". It was given oxygen and bandages to help heal the head wound. But it didn't survive the night.

As soon as the boy woke from a few hours-long nap, he was shocked to find his Raticate not breathing. There was no chest movement. Its body was stone cold. Blue shaked the small body, hoping to find any signs of life. But like before, there was none.

Blue honestly had no idea why he was so upset over a simple Raticate. But maybe it was because that he thought that pokemon could never truly die.

Another cry of "Nurse Joy!", but this one far more sadder and louder caused the nurse and healer to see a sight they didn't want to believe.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Blue. But from a force that strong there was nothing I could really do. We'll give you two a moment."

And for the first time in many years, Blue cried.

It wasn't a full wail, but he moaned deeply for the loss of his ally. Tears fell down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets, one after another.

Eventually he pulled himself together and requested for Raticate to be buried at the Lavender Town Pokemon Tower.

And only one thought ran through his head during the whole procedure.

 _Don't worry Raticate, you'll be avenged._


	2. Prompt 2-Sinking

OK, I think I didn't do horrible last one-shot. Sorry for some OOC-ness, I'm planning on editing it a little. Thank you for the reviewer, and here is my response:

 _ **OmniDragon10:**_ Thanks! Like I said in the AN's, I'm trying to make my writing better, and it's really improved since a year ago. You can't really tell here, but you can on my Quotev account (I swear I won't self-advertise my one-shots collection every chapter). Yup, my self confidence has improved.

Just as a side note, if anything is considered T (or a horrible M), I'll put it after the prompt theme. I won't if it's K/K+. On to the one-shot.

* * *

Prompt 2

Sinking

* * *

 _Come on, come on._

He knew that it wouldn't be long before the water rose.

 _You can do it, Samurott._

He was so close to it.

 _Just lean in and...got it!_

At that moment, the shakings got to its maximum effect and a torrent of water forced the trainer and pokemon up to the surface and back to Undella Bay.

Nate tore off his scuba mask and fished around in his bag, until he found the treasure that he was looking for.

The Relic Crown.

Said to belong to an ancient king, according to some of the underwater inscriptions, it would be a sign that you were victorious in defeating an unknown enemy. The enemy's name was unreadable, but it clearly stated that "King defeated ******* alone". The King was clearly like a god.

Loved by all and apparently like a savior, it intrigued Nate as to just who this king was. It also made him wonder who the enemy was. And what beings? Did the King worship certain Legendaries? Pokemon in general? Is the enemy still existing to this day?

He doubted that the last question was 'yes', but still, just look at Relic Castle or Dragonspiral Tower. Those structures, much like Abyssal Ruins, were built ages ago, yet they still are accessible. Now that the brown haired male was thinking about it, there was little known to those ruins yet many tourists visited them. So why was it that hardly anyone dived down to Abyssal Ruins when it was right in Undella Bay?

But...it wasn't like the Undella Town residents talked about Abyssal Ruins 24/7. It was like almost nobody knew about the ruins, even though it was placed on the region-wide Town Map. So again, why was it that hardly anyone dived down to Abyssal Ruins when it was right in Undella Bay?

"Samu, rah." Nate was brought back into reality as Samurott motioned towards the beach with its head. He smiled. "Sure, I think we did enough diving for a while."

At that moment, a sudden force hit Samurott which caused the boy (who was still holding his scuba mask and Relic Crown) to fall off. He hit the water with a huge splash and slowly started to sink.

Because both of his hands were occupied, he found that he couldn't swim up. His lungs were already starting to hurt and he knew that he would have to let something go.

As he stared at the precious Relic Crown for the last time, he released his grip and put on the scuba mask.

All Nate could think about was how it just kept sinking...and sinking...and sinking...


End file.
